theambushgamesfandomcom-20200216-history
Siblings
Siblings is the name used to represent Sister and Brother, a pair of siblings who share an account on starwars.com and have worked together to role-play characters in The Ambush Games. The Jedi Temple Game In The First Ambush Game, The Jedi Temple Game, Siblings played the character Obi-Wan Kenobi. This was the game in which Brother took the largest part. Hunting the Hunters During the game Hunting the Hunters, Brother was away at camp, so Sister invented the character of Makk Ang and played without Brother most of the game. Not surprisingly, Makk had a brother named Jakk, who even appeared once in the game. Rise of the Saboteurs In Siblings' most recent game, Brother again became involved, this time the pair were role-playing Stimpy Bigshield, the first minority character the siblings had controled. Seeming to lack the natural intuition many of the players have, and unable to use voting records to help find out who was on their team, they decided to simply follow the votes planned by Namialus's character, Fire Skeleton, (whom Stimpy called 'Skelly'.) For the first part of the game, Siblings continued to hope Skelly was a fellow Saboteur, untill Pinda's character Dall claimed to be the Protector. At this point in time, Namialus also claimed the Protector role. Brother and Sister talked it over and came up with a few possibilities as to who was also a Saboteur. They decided Dall was the Loyal and pushed to vote him off first thing. Saddly, he was the Sab Leader instead. Siblings continued to follow Fire Skeleton's voting plans, hardly able to believe how good he was at picking the Saboteurs. Even knowing that Skelly was actually a Loyal, Stimpy continued to build up a friendship with him, hoping to avoid the situation of being the only Sab left. (Siblings had read all about what had happened to Potato the last time he won in that situation.) In the end, they had to decide if it would be easier to convince Sithkilla's character of Zamora to vote for Fire Skeleton, or push Skelly to cast his vote for Zamora. After voting off Zamora, Stimpy became the second minority character to win. He ended up blasting, and possibly killing the Fire Skeleton in the final pictures of the game with a trick camera given to him by Count Dooku. Siblings would like Namialus to know that Stimpy really enjoyed his time with Skelly and felt bad about blasting him. Star Smugglers This was the first game to be hosted by Siblings. They had arranged to borrow a lot of legos from a friend but that fell through so they had Potato take the pictures instead. The game began in October of 2012. It took place between Episode IV and Episode V and contained characters from the movies. The War on Middle-Earth In this game, hosted by Spider, the Sibilngs played as the character of Haldir with the role of Loyal Isengardian Foot Soldier. Near the start of the game, they had Haldir be friendly with Loki because they figured that he would not be as alarming to him as most of the other people. In the end however, Loki turned out to not be a Loyal. Although they won and Haldir survived, it was hardly a happy ending for their character. Stranded In this game, the siblings character was Chalice Tumbler, who had the simple role of Loyal Helper. This was the game in which they were least active. It was also the first time they lost. (That darn LOYAL CIRCUS!) In the Future In the Future, Siblings will have to pick and choose what games they play since their parents don't want them to get involved in all of them. They are hoping to play in Potato's trilogy. Category:Player Category:Host Category:Star Smugglers